


Something Borrowed

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Dubcon Kissing, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/F, First Kiss, Magical Accidents, Omens & Portents, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A First Kiss Buffy and Willow might have shared in Season Four, that might have made Willow feel better.  (4 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

“It's not fair,” Willow grumbled. Buffy patted her hand. Sympathy, not agreement. “I mean, emotional control, right? If it wasn't for my pain, I could heal my heart this minute. Like Bam! I've gone through everything. I'm holding my _last_ love in my arms.”

Suddenly (like magic) Buffy pushed Willow back onto the bed, kissing her fiercely, tugging at her clothes. Willow's heart soared with revelation and delight. Then it plummeted. Willow groaned. The spell _had_ worked. Silently, she broke it. But it eased her pain to know there would be a someday, when this would be Buffy's will, too.


End file.
